


Out of Mind

by Freline



Category: Forgotten Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Drizzt gets hit by several spells during the battle against Baenre s army and starts to have hallucinations, mistaking his friends for Drow. The result is a race against time to heal him, before he tries to escape and falls into the hands of the real Drow.





	Out of Mind

Drizzt dropped himself to the ground as his opponent aimed his sword at his head. It missed him by inches, but the spells that hit each other in mid air did not. They both hit him, forcing him to the ground. For a while he just saw stars and could do nothing except sitting on the floor while the battle dwarves against Drow continued around him. He knew that he was in an extremely dangerous position, but he also knew that he could do nothing to change this at the moment.

Slowly he crawled to the side of the tunnel where he leaned his back against the wall and tried to catch his breath. But it did not help and after just one second he collapsed. After he woke up again, he found himself in an unknown room, surrounded by a large group of Drow, both male and female. One held a painfully familiar whip in her hand which she aimed at him. He curled himself up, waiting for the punishment, but the female did nothing, she just stared at him.

Catti-brie looked at Drizzt confused. It had been two hours since they had found him unconscious in the tunnels and brought him up here, out of the danger. From the look he had given her when he had woken up, she was almost sure that he saw her as an enemy, but that could not be true, or could it? She tried to remember if she had seen what had happenend before he was found, but came up with nothing. She turned to Regis, Bruenor and the other dwarves and began pushing them out the room, before she followed and locked the door. At her father´s question, she explained: "I did not like the look he gave me. Until we know for sure what happened to him, we better keep him there until the priests can look at him. I removed everything he could use to hurt himself seriously."

Bruenor nodded, then he walked away, back into the tunnels as Catti-brie assumed, seeing as Drizzt would be well cared for. Half of the dwarves followed him, the other half stayed behind with Catti-brie and Regis, to care for their injured friends that had been brought up here in the last few hours. After getting all she could possibly use for Drizzt´s wound, she returned to his room, with Regis close behind. The Drow was lying on the bed in exactly the same position as they had left him. As Catti-brie approached the bed, he flinched and curled up again as if he expected a punishment.

She sighed and took the bottle with the sleeping draught from Regis´ arms, filling a glass and forced her friend to drink. She hated to do this to him, but it could not be helped as Drizzt would definitely not listen to reason in the state he was in. A short time later his head sank back into the pillow and he was sleeping deeply and peacefully.


End file.
